If Friendship Can Change it All
by archangel3214
Summary: Alec has known most people at their school...until a mysterious new kid and his sister showed up. Rated T just to be safe, slight possibility that the rating may change. Malec, boyxboy Don't like it, don't read it. I really with summaries, sorry.
1. Welcome to Our First Day of School

**AN: Alright this is another Malec High school fic... please dont hurt me. Anyway I hope you guys like it. I don't own TMI, which belongs to the lovely Mrs. Cassandra Clare. The only character that belongs to me is Avery... I know she's not too important right now, but she will be later.**

* * *

><p>"Alec, hurry we don't have all day for you to spend getting ready!" Izzy yelled outside of the bathroom door.<p>

I just groaned, and unlocked the door. "Honestly, Iz, it's not like we have all day for _you _to spend getting ready." Isabelle shoved past me into the bathroom. "Just make it quick or we'll be late on the first day of school."

Isabelle slammed the door in my face, and I heard the click of the lock. I wish I didn't always have to deal with her and Jace… Jace our adopted brother, who I've had a crush on for the longest time, -Yeah I'm gay so what? No big deal…besides the fact that I haven't come out of the closet yet- but the only person who knew was Izzy.

I walked down stairs to see Jace sitting at the table devouring what seemed like four waffles and toast.

"Hungry much?" I asked as I sat down at the table, opposite of him, and took a piece of toast before Jace devoured it all in five minutes.

Jace mumbled something in between mouthfuls of food, spitting crumbs onto the table. Geez, where's mom when we need her, she'd be yelling at Jace to stop talking with his mouth full, but unfortunately mom and dad are out of town and they took Max with them.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand a single word you said." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

Jace glared at me slighty. "Izzy is obsessing over her looks because there is supposed to be some 'extremely hot new guy, " Jace air quoted that last part of his sentence. " and she's trying to look her best to try and get a shot at him. How much you wanna bet he's gay?"

I looked at Jace in horror… Did he somehow find out I was gay? "Um… I-I'm not g-going to bet you anything just to see if s-some guy is g-gay." I blushed slightly.

Jace just laughed at me, "Honestly I'm just kidding. You're too uptight." Jace looked down at his watch. "_Shit!_ We're going to be late if Izzy doesn't hurry."

"Sorry I took so long, couldn't find my eye shadow." Izzy said coming down the stairs with her hair cascading down her shoulders, wearing black leggings and a low cut black shirt and high heeled boots, with makeup caked onto her face.

"Told ya." Jace winked at me, causing me to blush again, and got up. "Well are you going to drive, or should I?"

* * *

><p>Finally at school! I can just get away from Isabelle's constant chatter. But I did learn what Jace had said was true, there were several new people. Two of which were guys that Isabelle said was hot… and one was gay. And then the 'hot' gay's twin sister.<p>

I wasn't paying much attention and I walked right into somebody's back. "Ow!" They shouted. Just from the sound I knew it was a guy, but it wasn't a voice I recognized, it was deep and sounded like honey almost.

"Sorry." I said, and looked up into bright green eyes that were surrounded by eye shadow and eyeliner. I felt myself blush a deep red.

The person I ran into smiled at me. "It's fine… just be more careful…" He said.

"Are you alright?" The girl next to him asked. I looked at her, she seemed to have the same bright green eyes, and was wearing eye shadow and eyeliner like him. I stepped back and looked at them both. They were slight people with golden skin, and were tall, each wearing inch high combat boots, adding to their height. The boy with black hair in spikes with several highlights of random colors, and the girl with straight black hair with the same highlights as him, both wearing black leather pants, one a Tokio Hotel shirt and the other Adam Lambert. Both with glitter covering their neck and arms.

"Uh did you hear me?" The girl asked, looking slightly concerned, with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah sorry... I'm fine thanks." I looked at her, then to the boy, who I just couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of. God, he was beautiful… more beautiful than Jace even. "Uh… I'm Alec Lightwood."

The boy smiled. " Magnus Bane, and this is my sister, Avery." Magnus put out his hand to shake mine… I just stared at his hand and brought mine out to shake his, then Avery's.

"Uh… I have to go find my brother… It was nice meeting you both." I said and hurried off inside the school to find Jace or Izzy.

* * *

><p>I was just talking to Avery, trying to figure out the map of the school and compare our schedules… seems like we only have history and lunch together. <em>My isn't that just lovely<em>, I thought, _I only have about an hour and a half with my twin throughout the entire day… I know she's going to get herself hurt this time._ I sighed; this is going to be rough.

"Avery, just promise you won't get into any fights today? Please." I looked at her, pleading. That's what we kinda got kicked out of our old school for, her always getting into fights.

She looked at me and smiled tenderly, "No absolute promises, but I'll try my best." I smiled back, then felt something run into my back.

"Ow!" I shouted lightly. I turned around, and saw an adorable boy with pale skin, bright ocean blue eyes, and black hair. He mumbled 'sorry' and looked up at me… right into my eyes.

He moved back slightly, and light blush on his cheeks. He was adorable. I smiled at him, . "It's fine… just be more careful…"

Avery asked, "Are you alright?" She had a bit of concern in her voice, and looked at me with her eyebrows slightly raised.

The boy moved back slightly, as if to try and take in what he was seeing. Both me and my twin sister, eyeliner, eye shadow, glitter, the boots, leather pants, our hair, my Tokio Hote shirt, and her Adam Lambert shirt. He seemed entranced, by me mainly. I had a spur of hope that he might be gay… Excellent if he was.

Avery seemed to notice that he was looking at me. "Uh did you hear me?" She asked, the concern still in her voice, and a slight smile on her face.

He seemed to break out of his trance by hearing her voice. "Yeah sorry... I'm fine thanks." He looked at Avery, then back at me…just at me for the longest time. "Uh… I'm Alec Lightwood." He said, seeming to gain a bit of confidence.

I smiled again. " Magnus Bane, and this is my sister, Avery." I stuck out my hand in order to shake his…like you normally do when you meet people right? Alec seemed to hesitate, then shook my hand, the Avery's.

When his skin touched mine, it was almost as if there was an electric current…and I don't mean like when you accidentally electrocute yourself on a bare wire when your hair straightener is plugged in, either. It was like… I have no idea how to explain it… but it felt amazing.

"Uh… I have to go find my brother… It was nice meeting you both." He then ran off… It made me sad almost... it really did. I pouted a bit.

Avery looked at me and laughed. "You think he's cute don't you?" I stared at her, with a shocked expression.

"CUTE? That is what you call Chairman Meow, not someone as beautiful as him!" I felt like a five year old right now, teaching a parent the differences on why Batman is better than the Power Rangers.

She laughed again, "Your right… how could I have ever made such a stupid mistake." We looked at each other… each of us nervous.

I took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Well this is where we separate." Avery looked sad.

"I know… this sucks, we've never been separated before." She held onto my hand desperately… its strange a completely straight girl is comforted by the most flamboyantly gay guy she's ever know… strange huh?

"I know… see you in history… keep out of trouble as well as you can, ok?" Avery nodded and let go of my hand. We both started walking, and Avery turned down the first hallway for her chemistry class, leaving me alone. _Well here goes nothing_.

I pushed open the doors that opened into the actual main hallway, everyone moving aside to look at me and watch me walk by.

* * *

><p>"Alec come on, the new guy should be coming through any moment." Jace said, making me hurry and get my things from my locker quickly.<p>

As I turned to face him, the double doors that led from the front foyer and all the science labs opened, and in came Magnus, walking alone with a slight confidence, yet he seemed a bit freaked out as everyone stepped aside to let him walk by, and just stare.

Even the jocks stopped joking around with each other, and just stared. _I hope one of them doesn't try anything today._

Odds are I won't get my way, and I watched the one jock I hate the most, Sebastian Morgenstern, push himself up from against the locker he was leaning on, and started walking towards Magnus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you guys like it. I know Alec seems a bit OOC but he will be back in his normal character role as the story progresses, I promise. Well review for any suggestions and such, and please just limit the flames please? I appreciate you taking your time to read this fanfic!<br>**


	2. What the Devil Should Have Kept

Everyone is staring at me… I know they are. It always happens no matter where we go… Avery and I get stared at because we are so much more different than everybody else. I could hear the slight thump of my boots on the floor as I walked down the hall way.

I noticed a small-ish guy push himself off of the locker he was leaning on and start walking over towards me. I didn't stop walking; I just kept going, until he pulled me back by grabbing the back of my shirt.

"Sup, glitter boy?" He asked from behind me with a sneer. I stopped where I was.

"Nice one. Give me a name I haven't heard before asshole." I turned around, and took his hand off of my shirt. I looked at him… silver hair and black eyes… does him no justice in my opinion.

"Wow such cruel names coming from the biggest pussy I ever met." He was shorter than me, and had to look up. "Do you know who you're dealing with faggot? DO YOU? I am the freaking Sebastian Morgenstern the freaking quarterback!"

"Quarterback… Wow, big deal." I rolled my eyes. "You're not that special dumbass." The freak…Sebastian, seemed offended by what I said.

His hand shot out towards my neck, and he started squeezing slightly. "You aren't going to last here very long faggot!"

I heard a few things before everything flashed by quickly. I heard a few people shout, "Kill the faggot!", "Sebastian don't do it!", but what stood out to me the most was two people shouting my name and heavy footsteps running towards me.

* * *

><p>Sebastian pushed himself off the locker and walked up behind Magnus. God, I hate Sebastian so much. I couldn't move at all because Jace was standing in front of me, and I was forced to watch as Sebastian grabbed the back of Magnus' shirt.<p>

"Jace are you really going to stand here and watch this?" I whispered quietly. Jace turned around slightly.

"Dude it's not like we can do anything, he hates both of us, and you know I can't fight him without getting beat half to death."

"Sup, glitter boy?" Sebastian said from behind Magnus, trying to pull him back, but not making much of an accomplishment on that. Magnus is bigger than Sebastian, and seems to be a bit more muscled… and so much more beautiful… God I am not thinking these kinds of things about him!

"Nice one. Give me a name I haven't heard before asshole." Magnus turned on his heel and removed Sebastians' hand from his shirt. I could only see Magnus' back now, but it seemed to be tensed, almost like a cat getting ready to pounce on a bird.

Wow such cruel names coming from the biggest pussy I ever met. "Do you know who you're dealing with faggot? DO YOU? I am the freaking Sebastian Morgenstern the freaking quarterback!" Sebastian looked up and shouted at Magnus.

Jace turned his head to look back at me, "Something tells me this isn't going to end very well." I just looked at Jace, since it seems like Magnus isn't even trying to fight back.

"Quarterback… Wow, big deal. You're not that special dumbass." The smugness was evident is Magnus' voice.

Sebastian's' hand shot out towards Magnus' throat suddenly and he began chocking him. "You aren't going to last here very long faggot!"

From everywhere you could hear people shouting. "Kill the faggot!" or "Don't do it Sebastian!" Then heavy footsteps of somebody running… in what seems like boots?

I yelled out at the same time a female voice did, "Magnus!" I saw Avery at the beginning of the hall and in a matter of seconds behind Sebastian.

She grabbed his arm that was extended towards Magnus, and twisted it behind his back. Avery pushed him on the floor, and stood with her foot on his back.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! Do you think your fucking god or something? WELL? ANSWER ME GOD!" Avery was clearly pissed off.

"No you tell me who you think you are girly. I don't know any girl that would be proud to protect her fucking homosexual brother." Sebastian shouted out from under her. What he said stung a bit, since I knew Izzy would help if everyone else found out I was gay.

"It doesn't matter to you, I know that." Avery moved her foot and pulled Sebastian up by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him up to her eye level. " Leave both of us alone and you'll be able to live another day. You understand me?" She dropped him, and Sebastian ran off with a horrified look.

* * *

><p>I lay on the ground coughing and sputtering. I heard the enraged shouting of Avery, but couldn't focus on what she was saying. After a few minutes, I felt someone's cool arms lifting me up and another person leaning over me.<p>

"Mag…Are you ok? Please tell me you're alright." Avery leaned down close to my face. I felt something warm drip down on my face; I opened my eyes and saw Avery crying slightly. I looked at her a smiled, and then over to who else was there… It was Alec… and someone was standing behind him… A boy with gold blond hair and eyes… Just from looking at him I could tell he was extremely full of himself… Narcissism… Such an unattractive trait.

"I'm fine Avery. He caught me off guard." I looked at her eyes, the green seemed to darken to a dark hazel, like they normally did when she was irritated, upset, or embarrassed by something.

"That's no excuse… you should have fought back." I nodded up at her as if to say I know. Then the shrill bell rang, indicating we should all be in class now.

"Will you be ok to go to Calculus on your own?" Avery asked, and helped me up.

"Yeah I'll be fine… Just need to find it." Alec was still standing there.

"Come with me, I have Calculus first, too." Alec said and started walking off. I looked over to Avery, smiled, and we both shared a nod, then I walked off to follow Alec.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys like it! I had a bit of fun going through ideas on how to write this. I had a better idea earlier, but didn't have the chance to write it. Well review and tell me what you liked about this chapter if ya did!<strong>


End file.
